Final Choices
by raemie
Summary: Durmstrang and Beuxbatons have returned to attend a dance in memory of Cedric Diggory. Harry must again choose too bring someone to open the dance. The Problem is who will he please and who will he hurt terribly.
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled as Hemione entered the Burrow with Victor Krum by her side.

" Harry " cried Hermione and she hugged him. " You know Victor of course."

" Krum " muttered Harry and he held out his hand.

" Ah Potter. " Good to see you my friend."

Harry smiled faintly and turned towards Ron who had gone a deep shade of pink and seemed incapable of speaking. Ginny on the other hand bowed and curtsied as he came in. It was Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts and he was hoping to run into Cho Chang from school. Ginny stared logingly at Harry hoping to catch his eye , but all seemed lost.

Harry had never noticed how pretty Ron's sister had become over the years. She was no longer that little girl that had appeared at the train station almost five years ago.

" Harry " said Mrs Weasley. " Are you coming into Diagon Alley with us? We can pick up your school stuff there."

" Sure Mrs Weasley."

Harry sat down beside Ginny at the table and smiled.

" Are you still dating Ginny?"

She looked at him in amazement and smiled.

" What a question to ask me Harry."

" Well are you?"

" No I finished with someone last year , they wern't who I thought they were after all."

" Thats a pity " said Harry who for some reason didn't feel sorry at all even though he should.

" What about you Harry? Who's catching your fancy? Cho Chang perhaps."

" How did you know that? " asked Harry.

" Oh please " said Ginny. " Who doesnt know? She must be really nice to get your attention." Ginny kicked herself in embarrasment. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Harry laughed. " Nah she's alright."

Ginny blushed. " I better go get ready. See you later Harry."

" Yeah " he replied. He looked at her running upstairs. Her hair was beautiful like red dancing flames and her voice was so soft and smooth like a cool running water on a hot summers day. It had that type of effect on you. He shook his head quickly. " Why are thinking this Harry " he said. " She's not interested and you like Cho remember. Plus she probably is seeing someone but it is too embarrased to tell you." Harry sighed and tried to clear his head. It had to be the heat getting to him.

Ron smiled at him and clicked his tongue. " It's hot in here."

" Yeah " said Harry. " Do you want to get some air?"

" I wasn't talking about the heat." Ron nodded towards Ginny who was coming down the stairs in a cute red skirt and matching top.

" Do I detect an air of love " said Ron towards Harry.

" What are you talking about " said Harry.

" You and Ginny."

Harry laughed. " Ron she's younger than me. She's your sister."

" Cho is older than you , she's her fathers daughter."

" Dont be stupid Ron. Now come on lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Victor smiled at Hermione as she appeared in her new robes for school in Madame Malkins.

" Butyful " he clapped as Hermione blushed and looked around. " You look very good Herminee."

" Dont you mean ugly " came a cruel voice. Hermione whipped around and faced Draco Malfoy.

Victor stepped forward. " Let me Herminee. Vhat did you just say Draco?"

" I said , dont you mean ugly " repeated Draco. " Or has the Mudbloods nasty fumes got to you're thick skull Krum?"

" Victor dont " cried Hermione. " Please."

Krum stepped back and faced Malfoy. " You watch yourself Malfoy. I am to come to Ogwarts this year again , you dont vant an enemy."

Malfoy laughed. " Dont go making empty threats Krum , or you may end up like your dear pal Cedric."

" Draco " called a voice. Narissa Malfoy appeared at her sons side.

" Victor Krum is it? I'm Narsissa Malfoy. We met last year after the World Cup match. Do you recall." She held her hand out as if she expected Krum to kiss it.

" No Madame I dont " said Krum hotly. " Now if you will excuse me. My friend and I have to leave now."

Narissa turned widly to Hermione. " A Muggleborn I believe " she said to Malfoy who nodded.

" You're time is running out dear " she said curling her lip. " Soon it will be too late for your kind."

Hermione stiffened and took Victors hand as he offered it. " I'm not afraid Mrs Malfoy. It is you who should be fearful acting under a dangerous and cruel master who cares nothing about you or anyone else. It is you and you only who will suffer in the end."

" What a mouth you have for such an inferior creature " snarled Narissa. " Too bad it wont save you. Come Draco , we dont look good associating ourselves with this kind."

" Are you alright Herminee? asked Victor.

" Yes of course " she replied. " It's nothing to worry about Victor." You get used to it , she told herself under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rushed over to Hermione.

" Did I just see Malfoy and his mother leave Madame Malkins?"

" You did " replied Hermione.

" What did he say to you?"

" More than enough " replied Hermione. " Harry please not in present company."

" Who? Victor. Sure he hates Malfoy too."

Hermione scowled. " Did it occur to you Harry. That maybe we could spend one day without giving out about Draco Malfoy and do something resourceful and interesting."

Harry sighed. " Yeah whatever."

" I think it's rather exciting pondering on the evil doings of the Malfoy family."

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing there.

Hermione laughed. " Dont be so childish Ginny."

" I'm not being childish. I'm just being interesting." She smiled at Harry who laughed.

Hermione appeared to be hurt by the comment and declined to answer.

" Ah...dont take it like that Hermione. Ginny only means well."

" Sure " said Ginny.

" Herminee " said Victor. " Vare are vee going now?"

" The Leaky Cauldron " replied Ginny. " Mum wants everyone to meet there , if that's okay " added Ginny with a twinkle in her eye.

" It is " replied Victor smiling. He grinned at Ginny who blushed. Harry felt his hands tighten and his wish to strangle Krum increased.

Ginny joined Hermione over at a window and Krum turned to Harry.

" Harry. Zis Ginny is she dating anyvone?"

Harry's throat tightened. " No , I dont think so."

" Oh...thank you..."

" Why Victor?"

" Vell she is a very beautiful girl and so interesting."

" She's fourteen Victor."

" Harry I am an International seeker. I can have who I vant."

" What about Hermione?"

" You misunderstood me Harry. Ven did I say I vanted to date this Ginny?"

" It's a little obvious."

" I think I am making you jealous Harry. You have feelings for zis Ginny."

" No."

Krum laughed. " Just as Weasley denies his feelings for Heminee , you do so with Ginny. It is no wonder you boys have zo much difficutly with girls. I think I like this Ginny very much. She is different."

Ginny ran over to Victor and pulled him over to the window. " Look Victor , you're picture is on this broom leaflet."

Victor smiled and took Ginny by the hand. " Thank you Ginny " he replied and he grinned at Harry.


End file.
